Pearls and Other Pretty Things
by SunshineStarDust
Summary: Hux hasn't been paying lots of attention to his husband since he got his fancy promotion to Colonel. Kylo takes matters into his own hands. Set years before my other story, Vessel, but can be read completely alone. Kylux. Trans!Kylo. SMUT
The door slams shut behind Kylo as he storms into their quarters. His mask is the first thing to come off. It falls to the floor with a carelessness that is unusual even for Kylo. His cowl is the next to fall, and then his boots are kicked off and his cloak is deserted in the corner.

Hux sits at his desk in his room, the pale blue light from the holograms of his work lighting his face and illuminating his tired features. Kylo frowns at this, but he has learnt not expect anything less from his workaholic husband.

Without looking away from his work, Hux's lips twitch into a scowl and he mutters, "Must you always leave disaster in your wake?"

Kylo's thoughtful response is to bundle up his tunic and chuck it at the back of Hux's head. It hits it's mark and flutters to the ground harmlessly. Hux doesn't respond.

Kylo's pitiful whine and the sound of Kylo kicking his pants off was the only warning Hux received before his lap was full of the idiot. Hux tries to remain calm - and ultimately fails - as Kylo gracelessly attempts to settle in Hux's lap. The result is a small scuffle which ends with Hux leaning back defeated and Kylo beaming triumphantly as he straddles him.

With an impatient wiggle and a cocky smirk from Kylo, it becomes very apparent that Hux will not be working anymore tonight, or even sleep for that matter. Still, the ginger manages a half-heartedly glare at Kylo.

Any insult he wishes to dish out dies on his lips when he takes in what Kylo is wearing. His eyes breeze over bare shoulders. Kylo's skin is pale, free from any markings or bruises that their lovemaking usually left behind. He's not wearing his usual binder but instead a deep red halter top style one that cuts off just above his toned stomach, black frilly lace lining the bottom. From what he can see, Kylo dons matching panties. Kylo grins impishly when Hux swallows hard.

 _Panties._

"And what's this about?" He somehow manages to get past the lump in his throat. He brings his hands up to rest on bare hips. Kylo's skin is warm beneath his fingers but tough from years of rough training. The scars he traces with his thumb are familiar to him, just another irreplaceable part of his husband.

"You never fuck me anymore," Kylo says hotly, though it is difficult for him to stay mad when Hux's lips are already on his neck, pressing fervent kisses against his skin. He tilts his neck as a moan slips past his lips, his hands ghosting across Hux's chest, up his neck and twisting his long fingers through his hair. The previously slicked back locks fall loose with the movement. Hux doesn't look too put out. "If you keep this up, our marriage will become a dull and meaningless affair. Just like a politician's," Kylo tells him dramatically, "I refuse to resort to petty gossip. Perhaps I'll have to go find someone new who can keep my interest? It wouldn't be hard-!"

Hux cuts him off with a quiet growl and sinks his teeth into Kylo's neck none too gently. Kylo jumps in surprise, moaning loudly as his hands clench tightly in Hux's hair. Hux is quick to soothe the wound with his mouth, sucking gently until the skin reddens beneath his lips.

"Don't make empty threats, dear," Hux hums against his throat. The way he says the last word is dangerous, a warning, and sends delighted shivers down Kylo's spine. Kylo's not one to give up so easily though, and with a little smile he simpers,

"If I didn't want to be fucked so badly right now, I already would have left." He laughs at Hux's less than impressed expression. Kylo pulls Hux's hair gently, forcing him to face him so that he could press their lips together. It's short and sweet and Kylo breaks away with a laugh a few moments into it. "But really, you've been so busy that you haven't paid the slightest attention to me," he complains. "I thought I'd dress up today to treat you, and you've ignored my seductions all day."

Hux looks puzzled for a moment and then his face falls when he begins to recall Kylo's ridiculous attempts at 'seduction' throughout the day.

"You shoved a fistful of strawberries down my throat," he says, a tick of annoyance leaking into his tone. He was well aware at how awful his husband was at the actual art of seduction but if that had been part of Kylo's attempt (which, judging by the way his face suddenly flushed red, it was) he had to count it an above average failure.

"Phasma told me it would be a good idea," Kylo defends weakly, knowing there's no way he could win this. It had ended up in an enormous mess, after all.

"I'm sure," Hux said, sounding doubtful. Nonetheless, Kylo is here in his lap, dressed up for him . While Kylo demanding sex is hardly rare, it isn't often he puts so much thought into it. Hux doesn't know how long Kylo's generosity is going to last and isn't about to waste this opportunity.

Kylo lets out a very indignant gasp when Hux decidedly raises to his feet. Kylo instinctively wraps his legs around Hux, who grunts with the effort of trying to balance their combined weight. He manages, but just for long enough to stumble to their bed, at which point he tips them both so they tumble onto the mattress. For a moment, it's a mess of tangled limbs and then Kylo hovering over him, his hands on his chest and his lips on Hux's.

Kylo bunches his hand in the front of Hux's jacket and pulls him upright, continuing to straddle him as he reaches for the buttons. His fingers make short work of Hux's uniform, peeling off each layer impatiently. Hux can't do much more than help shrug out of the clothing and soon his clothes join Kylo's, discarded on the floor to later be picked up by a disgruntled Colonel.

And then the weight is gone from on top of Hux as Kylo rolls off of him in one swift, unexpected moment. Hux is, at first, too confused to do much but watch as Kylo moves to remove the panties. And then his mind catches up and he's pulling Kylo back to him, demanding, "leave them on."

"I've been wearing them all day," Kylo snaps. He reaches down and palms Hux's erection through the pants he still wears, as if this would distract him. "I had counted on my seduction working and having them off by noon," he says. Hux raises his eyebrows at Kylo as the man flushes a deep red. "Why does it matter? The sooner they're off the sooner you can fuck me."

Hux has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his husband's lack of tact and holds Kylo firmly in place when Kylo attempts to wriggle away again. When he fails to escape Hux's grasp, he simply stares down accusingly at the man. Hux responds with a devilish grin at Kylo, whose eyes widen in horror as he realizes what Hux is about to do.

"You never wear things like this. I want to see," Hux lectures, hauling Kylo's hips upwards towards him, lifting Kylo's legs over his shoulders. Kylo's arms flail helplessly as he falls back onto the mattress with a thud. Hux scowls at Kylo, who has suddenly gone very red in the face, then turns his eyes to feast on the subject of Kylo's agitation. His mouth goes very dry, very fast.

It didn't take Hux long to figure out why Kylo wanted them off so soon. Lacking any practical usage, the "panties" could hardly be called such. They are nothing more than thin strips of fabric, the deep red standing in dark contrast to Kylo's pale skin. Edged with black lace, the panties fit him perfectly. There's a large slit in the front, leaving the crotch conveniently open for Hux to take in the sight of Kylo's cunt. But that's hardly the most interesting part.

What truly catches his attention is a string of dark pearls can be seen peeking out from Kylo's folds, gleaming in the dim lighting of their room. The string was styled like a thong, the pearls disappearing into his ass.

Kylo has stopped squirming in his grasp and has instead chosen to cross his arms across his chest with a resigned pout on his lips. Confident that Kylo could and would have already forcibly removed him if he was not comfortable with their position, Hux drops his head between Kylo's thighs for a closer look.

The pearls are pure black, a rare and expensive variant of the common jewels he had seen many times. They shine in the darkness in contrast to the dark curls of hair they nestle against. The beads that peek out from between his folds glisten in an entirely different way, already wet with Kylo's arousal.

Hux cannot a resist a taste. Kylo stifles a gasp and shivers as the tip of Hux's tongue runs across the string of jewels. He's careful not to touch Kylo, knowing it will drive the man crazy.

Indeed, after he repeats the action once, he peeks up at Kylo to find the man glaring at him in frustration. His arms are no longer crossed, instead dropped limply at his sides as though he had attempted to reach for Hux and simply given up.

Hux takes the utmost pleasure in watching those hands clench the sheets beneath them as he runs his thumb across the beads, making sure the pearls pressed against his sensitive clit. Again, with more force, he manages to draw a moan from Kylo.

"I swear, if you don't stop teasing-!"

The words die in Kylo's throat as Hux presses his finger against the pearls, pushing them into Kylo in one fluid motion. The lacy cloth is pulled down, bunching around Hux's hand as the pearls disappear one by one. Hux watches as Kylo sucks in a breath, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he clenches around the pearls and Hux's finger. Hux doesn't wait for Kylo to relax. Instead, he slides his finger out, applying the slightest pressure to the pearls and letting them shift inside of Kylo. He dives back in with two fingers, finding great amusement in his husband's moan of pleasure.

Hux quickly goes about setting a pace, thrusting his fingers roughly. The pearls move with his thrusts, twisting and bumping inside of Kylo until the man in question is a writhing mess, doing all he can to keep from screaming. One hand is tangled in the plain military grade sheets, clenching it like a lifeline while the other covers his mouth, doing a poor job of muffling his moans and strangled gasps. His legs have locked together behind Hux's head and this is all the motivation Hux needs to continue finger fucking Kylo.

It's easy to tell when Kylo is nearing orgasm. He becomes highly unstable with his use of the force and things tend to end up broken and smashed when he releases them. Now is no exception and the moment Hux sees the nightstand fly into the air he brings his ministrations to a grinding halt.

Kylo does not try to muffle his frustrated howl and Hux has to dodge a book that his lover decides to throw at his head. Kylo lets out a string of curses, all directed at a smirking Hux, as the book hits the wall and falls to the floor with a thud, along with various other items scattered amongst their quarters.

"I hate you," Kylo tells him.

"I know," Hux says, that cocky smirk never once faltering as he readjusts their position and jerks Kylo's hips towards him. Far too slowly, he tugs at the panties, watching with (perhaps too much) fascination as the pearls reappear. Kylo's stiff, clenching tightly around the pearls until the last one is removed, at which point Kylo shudders violently. Hux wastes no time now, burying his nose in Kylo's dark curls and latching his lips around Kylo's clit.

Kylo mewls in pleasure, his hand immediately finding Hux's hair and grips it almost painfully. Hux doesn't mind, far too focused on drawing more of the delicious noises from Kylo's throat. He sucks gently at first, easing Kylo into the sensation before pressing his tongue against the swollen nub.

The taste of Kylo on his tongue and the sound of Kylo's moans in his ears are all it takes to motivate Hux. He releases Kylo's clit with a wet smack. Before Kylo can say anything in protest, Hux's tongue dives into Kylo's dripping cunt, lapping at the juices of Kylo's arousal. His tongue explores every part of Kylo's folds, twirling tauntingly around his clit before plunging into Kylo with no warning.

Kylo rolls his hips helplessly, trying to fuck himself on Hux's tongue. It's not long until Kylo is once again reduced to incomprehensible mumbles, his movements becoming jerky at best as he nears orgasm.

"Please, I want to cum, please," Kylo cries. Hux can barely make the words out through the moans. "Brendol, please, fuck, let me cum. Please."

The sound of Kylo begging goes straight to his very neglected cock but he continues to ignore it, very content with driving Kylo utterly mad with only his tongue. It's not often he is able to reduce Kylo to such a wanton, writhing mess at his touch and he's quite enjoying it. And so he continues, slowing his pace when Kylo draws too close to orgasm and speeding up once he seems to calm down.

When he finally lets Kylo cum, Kylo screams his name, along with a string of indecipherable curses that Hux are sure are directed at him. Kylo goes rigid and Hux continues tongue fucking him as he comes down from his orgasm.

"N-no more," Kylo finally gasps out, bucking his hips involuntarily. Hux finally pulls away, letting Kylo unhook his legs from around his shoulders. He stares down at Kylo triumphly. Kylo has successfully been reduced to nothing more that a quivering, overstimulated wreck, chest heaving as he sucks in heavy, ragged breaths. Kylo is looking at him with something Hux can't entirely identify, but he's sure it means nothing good for him once Kylo is in his right mind right again.

But he's not right now. Right now he just experienced a mind blowing orgasm and he can hardly spare any energy to glare or make a snappy retort as Hux pulls the panties down and throws them off to the side. His binder follows, leaving Kylo entirely bare on the bed.

He somehow manages to let out a whine of protest when Hux rises from the bed, but he only does so to kick off the rest of his clothes and then he's rejoining Kylo on the bed, hovering above him. He leans down to press their lips together and the kiss is quickly deepened as Kylo presses back eagerly.

Kylo reaches down without breaking the kiss and wraps his hand around Hux's cock, giving it a few lazy strokes. His dick twitches in Kylo's hand, painfully hard now that Hux is paying attention to his own arousal. He groans into Kylo's mouth and then breaks off, trailing kisses and bites down his neck, making sure to leave more than enough bruises to mark Kylo as his .

He doesn't expect Kylo to have recovered enough from his orgasm, so it's a surprise when Kylo moves to straddle Hux, his hands splayed across his chest to support himself. It's quite a sight to behold, really, with Kylo hovering above him. His face is flushed, still breathing raggedly from his own climax. His palms as pressed against Hux's chest to support himself as he shakes slightly.

Kylo is nothing if not impatient, however; so Hux supposes he ought to have seen it coming when Kylo lowers himself into hux's cock in one fluid movement. Nonetheless, it is a surprise, albeit a pleasing one. There's the slightest amount of pain when Kylo rakes his fingernails across Hux's chest, leaving long angry trails of red in their wake but it barely registered on the scales, lost in the wave of pleasure that was being surrounded by Kylo's tight, hot pussy.

Kylo leans down to kiss Hux. It's a desperate, messy, and with more teeth than anything else, very typically Kylo. Nonetheless, Hux kisses returns the kiss just as eagerly. It's only broken when Hux's hands find Kylo's ass, smacking it hard enough to elicit a strangled gasp from Kylo as the man shifts on his cock. The friction is heavenly after so long of Kylo being careful to not move.

And then Kylo is lifting himself off of Hux's cock, only to snap his hips back down. Hux's grip on Kylo's ass tightens, guiding the other man's hips as they immediately assume a rough pace.

Hux masks his moans expertly against Kylo's neck, his shoulders, his chest, all the while making sure each thrust struck deeper, more intensely than the last. Kylo is already shaking in his arms from the sensation of one orgasm but is does his best to match Hux's pace. His breath escapes him in small gasps and yelps when Hux has bitten too hard. Kylo's fingers dig into his skin, certainly drawing blog, but he doesn't care.

They come together, each other's names on their lips, and Kylo slumps down against Hux without bothering to get off of Hux's cock. They stay like that for many moments, breathing heavily as Kylo mewls in pleasure, trailing kisses down Hux's neck.

It is Hux, breathless and completely spent within Kylo, who breaks the silence. "Kylo, get off me. We have to clean up."

Kylo stubbornly refuses to move, instead choosing to let his eyes slip closed. "No, I'm tired now, and you're comfy."

"Kylo..." His voice is warning but Kylo makes no indication he heard it other than to nuzzle his face against Hux's neck. "Fine."

Kylo let's out a triumph noise, only to immediately be pushed by his lover off of him. Kylo gasps as he is not only thrown off of Hux's dick, but the bed as well. He tumbles to the floor, landing on his ass as Hux rises from the bed.

He turns to go to their private 'fresher, to clean himself up before returning to bed, when he is hit in the back of the head. The fabric smacks him, and flutters harmlessly down to hang from his shoulder. He plucks it off, holding it to evaluate the panties.

"As much as I loved them." He says, shifting just enough to see Kylo, who is still pouting from his place on the floor, but looking defiantly proud all the same. Much to his horror, Hux twists the fabric between his fingers and smirks. "They looked much better on you, dear. I'll hold onto them though, for next time."


End file.
